First Glance
by ItsNatalie
Summary: Narcissa dragged her son Draco to watch a ballet performance much to his annoyance. Just as he was debating on whether to fall asleep or to sneak out early, he saw her on stage. It was love at first sight. He had to get to know her. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**PLOT IS MINE. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

"Rise and shine Draco!"

"Huh?"

Looking around the Slytherin theme room, he turned to look at the clock in his room. It read 7 am. Who was this cheery at this time of the morning? Of course, it was his mother Narcissa. He opened one eye and saw her smiling down on him and looking ready to start the day. Narcissa was the perfect pureblood wife. She was tall and beautiful with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. She dressed impeccably and obediently followed orders. She had a certain aura around her that drew people in. Draco smiled at the sight of his mother, but immediately remembered that it was still early at least for him. He usually woke up around 10 because he believed that he needed as much beauty sleep as possible.

He pulled the warm covers back over his head and was reprimanded by his mother.

"Now Draco, get up. I have a whole day planned for us together."

She pulled back his green curtains and immediately light filled the room. She turned towards the bed and tugged down the green comforter revealing the hidden body.

"Ah, much better. Alright that is enough time. I expect you to be dressed and downstairs in fifteen minutes."

The blonde woman walked out of the door as quickly as she came in.

Draco could not believe that even at age 25 his mother was still treating him as a child. Sure he loved his mother, but she was just too overprotective of him. _Mothers._ After his father Lucius died two years ago, his mother had no one to turn to other than him. He was constantly there by her side during the grieving period and vowed to take care of her. So he allowed her to worry and fret about him just as long as it took her mind off her deceased husband. He would do anything for his mother because she was the only person whom he cared about in the world.

"I guess it is time to get up before mother yells again."

He slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed and got up. After he stretched, he cast a spell to make up his wrinkled bed. Then he walked over to his closet, grabbed his usual black attire, and set it on top of his newly made bed. Making his way over to his large bathroom, he stopped in front of his gold mirror, where he noticed his disheveled hair and haggard looking face.

"Merlin, this will not do at all. Whatever this woman has planned better be worth it."

He stripped and made his way over to the large shower that could easily fit twenty people. The warm water instantly eased the tension and he relaxed. After spending ten minutes in the shower, he got out and cast a drying spell. He dressed quickly, looked at the mirror one last time and smirked.

"Perfect."

Descending down the stairs, he immediately noticed an assortment of food laid out on the dining table. There were scones, tarts, finger sandwiches, eggs, ham, sausages, bacon, and toast. The food smelt amazing and on cue his stomached grumbled indicating his hunger. He grabbed a couple pieces of bacons and eggs and two pieces of toast. He poured himself a cup of coffee and moved to the chair opposite his mother's.

As he was smearing butter on his toast, he asked his mother, "So what are we doing today?"

Narcissa replied, "Well dear we are going shopping," _as usual_ "having lunch at this new restaurant, then watching a ballet performance."

His eyes widened and he choked on the bite he just took. He was caught off guard, but gained composure.

"Son, I thought I told you to take smaller bites. I do not understand why men have to pile food in their mouths. It is not like the food will disappear."

"I am sorry mother, but did you just say ballet performance?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly."

"I will not go. Please ask me to do anything else just as long as it is not watching a boring performance. Men do not waste their time watching people prance and jump around on stage. I do not understand why you would even want to go. It is not like anything exciting happens."_ Merlin he wished his mother was interested in quidditch or anything else he was interested in._

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, we are going to do everything I have planned and that is final." Narcissa suddenly got up from the table, moving towards the double glass doors. She slowly turned around, sighed, and said, "It would mean a lot to me", then left.

_How could he say no to his mother now?_ He was just going to have to suck it up to please his mother. Oh the things that he does for that woman.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful sunny day in London, a rare occurrence. This weather brought smiles to everyone's faces; however, this was not the case for Draco. While everyone was laughing and smiling, he was frowning and looking utterly exhausted. His body ached and his feet felt like they were going to fall off. His mother dragged him to numerous stores, so many that he lost track. The day was all one big blur for him. One of the stores that the duo went to was Madam Malkin's. His mother insisted that he needed new dress robes for the ballet performance despite his fully stocked closet. He relented because he could not refuse her smiling face. The two walked in and did not come out for two hours. His mother requested custom robes as usual and he was instantly bombarded by a group of women touching every part of his body, not the way he wanted to.

While the other women crowded around him slowly inspecting his body from head to toe, one of them turned to his mother and grabbed his hair then said, "How about cinereous, charcoal, or platinum? A nice shade of gray will compliment his eyes."

Narcissa replied, "There is a thought. Maybe some of green too? He was a Slytherin afterall."

The women debated for twenty minutes before they settled on black. _BLACK. He had been standing on the pedestal for fifteen minutes, so they could choose the most basic color. Women they cannot just make up their minds. They had to go through the whole rainbow before they even thought about black._

If that were not already bad enough, he had to stand on the pedestal for another hour and a half, while they measured him and cast spells to put together the custom robes. He was not at all a patient man. He wanted things to move faster, so he could get out of this store and rest. He might even stop at the quadditch store which the two passed on their way here. He could really use a new broom. When they were finally done, he had to admit that waiting was _maybe_ worth it. The robes were black cashmere with deep green lining. The Malfoy crest was sewn on his left chest and intricate details were along the bottom hem. As he stared in the mirror, he noted that he looked good. _Very good_.

He was busily inspecting himself when he heard one of the women telling his mother that the cost for the robes was 150 galleons. For most wizards, spending that amount of money on a dress robe was ridiculous. There were better ways to use that money. However, the Malfoys did not think this way. They strived to be the best and for them money was not a problem. At age twenty five, Draco still had not made a dent in the Malfoy fortune. He did not even know the exact amount of money in his family's vault. All he knew was that there was enough money to last for many more generations.

After begging his mother to rest, the two were now sitting in an upscale restaurant waiting to pay the check. He gathered enough courage to ask his mother, "So where now mother? The manor perhaps?"

Much to his surprise, his mother agreed. They left the restaurant and apparated from Diagon Alley to Malfoy Manor with their purchases. He was about to reach the top of the stairs, when his mother yelled out, "Be ready by seven. Look your best."

He wanted to make a biting remark, but he was too tired and only said, "Yes mother." Gingerly making his way over to his bed, he lied down and fell asleep, not looking forward to watching a stupid ballet performance.

* * *

**Review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had been staring at the ceiling for fifteen minutes, refusing to get up. His mother always dragged him to places where she wanted to go. He remembered the times when she wanted to go some famous rose gardens. It was rather boring. Flowers were not all exciting. She even wanted to visit Hogwarts, the place where he vowed he would not step in again. He usually did not complain, but this time was different from the others. _What grown man goes with his mother to watch a ballet performance?_ If any person catches news of this, he would be a laughing stock. After spending another fifteen minutes on his bed, he finally got up.

He muttered, "I am going to have the worst time. I know it."

Stalking towards his closet, he pulled out his new dress robes. _At least he would look good_. He smirked at the thought. Just then, an idea popped into his head. _Women go to these things right? PERFECT! _After Saint Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley, the title of "Most Eligible Bachelor" went to Draco. He had the looks, money, and power. The press was obsessed with his life and followed him relentlessly and he loved it. Draco loved to be the center of attention ever since his days at Hogwarts. Women were drawn to him as well because they wanted to become the next Mistress Malfoy and to obtain his money. Whoever married him would be settled for life. They would never have to worry about financial issues. The only things that they could be concerned about was what to wear to each event and if their dress matched their shoes. Draco knew women were not really interested in him, but he did not mind. He had not found the perfect woman to settle down with anyway. He was just **too** picky.

He had a list of things he looked for in the perfect wife:

**1)** She must be beautiful. _He wanted someone whom he could be proud to show off._

**2)** She must be able to carry a real conversation. _Not about makeup, gossip,_ _or any girly topic._

**3)** She must not be clingy. _Pansy Parkinson came to mind when he wrote this one down._

**4)** She must be good in bed. _He did not want to spend the rest of his life with someone who could not please him._

Draco could think of a couple of more to add to the list, but he realized that he would never find someone to meet all the requirements. He just had to settle for these four points.

He was actually looking a little bit forward to going to the ballet now. _How bad it could be? A room full of women._ He might even meet someone maybe his soul mate, though he doubted it.

He got dressed and headed towards his bathroom. Taking his expensive hair gel, he slicked his hair back until there was not even one hair out of place. He always made sure that his hair was perfect. His white-blond hair made him easily distinguishable. No other wizard had this hair color except those in his family and women loved it. The color complimented his pale complexion as well as his grey eyes.

After one final check in front of his full length mirror, he was ready.

He descended down the stairs slowly and stopped at the bottom of the step, where his mother was patiently waiting. Narcissa was dressed in a sleek black silk dress with her custom green dress robes over it. Her hair was in an updo which showed her flawless face despite her rather old age. Her neck was adorned with an ostentatious emerald necklace and her ears had large dangling diamonds. _Leave it to his mother to flaunt her money to the wizarding world._

"It is about time son. I was about to go to your room and see what was taking you so long."

"I apologize for keeping you waiting mother. You look beautiful by the way."

"Oh do not try and get on my good side. I know you too well Draco."

Draco smiled at what his mother just said. It was true that he was the only one who knew him.

"Now Draco, don't look so miserable. You might meet someone there. I am not getting any younger. I would like grandchildren soon."

He groaned. His mother had been pressuring him to find a girl and marry her. She even set him up with a couple of her friend's daughters. He shuddered at the memories. They were all the same: clueless and out for his money.

He turned his attention back to his mother and she said, "Draco pay attention. We are going to apparate there. Ready?" and held out her slender hand for him.

Just as he took her hand, they left Malfoy Manor and appeared at the venue. They were standing on a marble floor in a room full of people. Narcissa immediately recognized her friends and started animatedly talking to them. Not wanting to listen to his mother's conversation, Draco looked around the room and saw that the place was beautifully decorated. There were large flower arrangements on every flat surface, paintings with gold frames, and tables full of delectable pastries. He turned his attention on the people and he was right about one thing. _There were plenty of women. _However, he was not the only bloke in the room. He noticed two familiar faces. _No way. It could not be._

He turned to his mother and said, "I am going to chat with my friends. I will meet you at our seats later."

She nodded and told him, "That is fine, but you must be seating before the show starts."

He quickly said yes and made his way over to his friends.

"Zabini! Nott!"

"Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy. I never expected you to be here of all places," said the dark handsome wizard.

Nott agreed and said, "Yes mate, what are you doing here?"

Draco became puzzled and said, "Well, what are you guys doing here?"

The three looked at each other and all said, "Girls." They laughed and chatted for ten minutes before the doors opened.

As they were about to depart, Draco asked them where they were sitting. Each boy told him a different seat number and he was disappointed. He would have to watch the ballet with his mother. He would have rather watched it with his friends, but his mother would have scolded him for leaving her.

He took a deep breath and said, "Well here it goes," and walked through the double doors into the room where he would be spending two hours watching a pointless show.


	4. Chapter 4

**It is just getting good!**

* * *

He walked into the dimly lit room and took in his surroundings. This room was as well furnished as the previous one. The chairs were entirely made out of mahogany with a simple red velvet seat on top of each one. Looking up at the ceiling, he saw an extraordinary painting of angels with crystal chandeliers suspended from it. The room was in deep hues, mostly gold and burgundy. It was all very rich looking. He was not the only person in awe of this place. There were others staring at the grandeur of the theater as well. This place had a certain aura around it, which he could not explain. It reminded him of Hogwarts. What astounded him the most was how crowded the room was. There had to be at least two thousand chairs in this one room and almost every one of them was filled. _Must be some show_ he thought.

He saw two girls eying him up and down appreciatively and gave them both a wink before walking off. They giggled and started whispering things to each other, probably about him he thought. He had that effect on women.

As he was making his way towards his seat located in a private box, he picked up little tads of conversations.

"The lead ballerina is amazing! I only came here to watch her."

"This is the third time that I have watched this! I even brought my daughter along."

"The choreography is impeccable! The dancers are so dedicated."

"Have you ever seen Sleeping Beauty before? This show will open your eyes to real dancing!" So that was the name of the show that he was going to watch. He thought _nice to know_ and shrugged it off.

He finally found his seat and slumped down into it. He stretched out his long legs and pinched the bridge of his nose. His mother still had not arrived, so he was sitting by himself. _Hmph she scolds me for not being on time. What a hypocrite._ He directed his attention towards something else before he became really irritated. He and his mother had the best seats in the theater. They were in a private box located high above the ground near the stage. _Malfoys always get the best. _That line had been engraved in his mind ever since he was little and it was true. He had a perfect view of the stage, not that he cared. He planned to fall asleep or sneak out early. There was no way he was going to put up with this show for two hours.

After he picked imaginary lint off his dress robes, he looked down at his platinum watch for the time. _Five more minutes until it starts. Where is his mother?_ He closed his eyes, waiting for the show to start so he could get it over with. As the long red velvet curtains started to rise, he heard someone open the door. He opened his eyes and noticed it was just his mother sneaking in.

"Sorry dear. I just had so much to catch up on with the girls!" His only thought was _women talk way too much. You would think that they run out of topics to talk about._

He simply nodded. All of a sudden people were clapping, so he turned his attention towards the stage. The curtains revealed a stage with intricate gold columns and arches, glimmering chandeliers, marble statues, lifelike paintings, and ornate candle holders. The stage was beautifully decorated, though Draco did not care. Malfoy Manor had all of these things and more. Unlike the other people, he was so used to lavish things that these things did not astound him.

Suddenly, dancers started making their way towards the middle of the stage. He did not want to admit it, but it was sort of beautiful to watch. The dancers were dressed in elaborate costumes. He pictured ballerinas wearing only fluffy pink tutus, so these costumes were definitely not what he had imagined. He took note of their movements - so light and entirely synchronized.

Since one thing could not capture his attention for long, Draco soon grew bored. All of the dancing looked the same and now it was just one big blur to him. He wished he was with his friends Blaise and Theo, who were sitting somewhere in the large room. They were probably as bored as him. To pass the time, they would have probably made fun at all the people in the room and secretly cast spells on them. He snuck a glance at his mother, who had her eyes glued to the stage. _Great. It is just me._ He thought of his plan again and envisioned it. Should he fall asleep or sneak out early? He was so busily debating over which of the two he should carry out that he did not notice the start of a new scene until he heard loud applause. He turned his attention to the stage, wondering what caught everyone's attention and saw _**her**_.

She was wearing a pale pink costume with gold embroidery. A matching gold tiara lied on top of her brown hair, which he noticed was in a tight bun. Her costume revealed long legs and toned arms. All of a sudden, Draco could not breathe. He was at a complete loss for words. She looked stunning. She looked breathtaking. She looked like perfection. Even though he could not see her closely, he could tell that this woman would definitely fulfill requirement number one on his list. After seeing the lead ballerina, he had to agree with the person whom he first overheard. She alone was worth coming to the show. He immediately sat up in his seat and paid attention to the show. It had just gotten more interesting for him.

In every scene with this woman, he could not take his eyes off her. He kept saying _this has to be a dream _in his head. She was so graceful, so agile, never once making a mistake. He was mesmerized with this person. He could watch her all day if possible. _Was this called love at first sight?_ He did not know. He had never been in love, but he was sure this was it. _Draco Malfoy, most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world and Slytherin Sex God, was turning into a sap._

During the finale, he already made up his mind to meet this woman who unknowingly captured his heart after the show. He could not wait to leave his seat and make his way backstage. There goes his plan for wooing a bunch of girls tonight because he only had eyes set on _one_. He started to bounce his legs up and down in anticipation.

Narcissa turned to his son, "Draco, it is almost over. You lasted this long already, so just wait a couple of more minutes."

Draco did not want to tell his mother the real reason for his sudden movement, so he just nodded and focused his attention back to the stage. After thirteen agonizing minutes, the curtains closed for a few moments before revealing the whole cast on stage. The audience stood up and clapped loudly, while each dancer took a bow. He was waiting for the woman to give a bow and was not surprised to hear the loudest applause go to her. Her performance was amazing. She deserved all of the praise. After she joined the other dancers, the curtains closed and the applause ceased.

His mother got up and asked him, "Are you ready to head back home? I know you do not want to be here any longer."

Draco turned towards the blond woman and said, "Actually, you go on without me. There is something that I need to do."

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! **

**REVIEW PLEASE. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to make Draco and Hermione not know each other in this story because I wanted them to have a clean slate. Enjoy!**

* * *

After saying goodbye to his mother, he quickly exited the private box, making his way to the ground floor. He moved in fast, long strides, which caused his dress robes to swish back and forth behind him. Now he was taking two steps at a time, rushing down the stairs as if his life depended on it. When he reached the lobby, he was unexpectedly greeted by a mass of people and photographers trying to get his attention.

"Mister Malfoy!"

"I am a writer for Witch Weekly. Do you mind a quick interview?"

"Look this way!"

"Who designed your robes?"

"Over here!"

"Did you like the show?" He had an immediate answer to that question in his head. _Definitely_.

Bright lights flashed and blinded his eyes. People crowded around him, trying to catch a glimpse of the most eligible bachelor. He would have usually relished in this kind of attention, but he had somewhere he needed to be. He gave the photographers a quick smile before he politely excused himself. Pushing through the throngs of people, he never took his eyes off the backstage door. He was moving at such a fast rate that small beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

After receiving several stares, he made it to the door. _Finally_.

Just as he was about to pull the handle, he heard someone say, "Mate, we have been looking everywhere for you!" _Bloody hell! If it was the paparazzi, he would…_

He turned around and saw his two friends looking at him curiously.

"You know the exit is that way," said Theo, who was pointing his hand towards the opposite direction.

"I know where I am going Theo," Draco added, "just mind your own business."

"Tsk, tsk Draco. No need to get so defensive." said Blaise stepping into the conversation.

"My guess is you want to meet the dancers or perhaps the star of the show?" Blaise predicted. _Damn him. Blaise knew him too well._

Draco saw his best friend give him a smirk that _almost_ rivaled his own.

There was a current stare down between Draco and Blaise. Theo looked from one to the other, and then suddenly exclaimed, "Well then, we are going with you! No need to hog all the women for yourself."

Draco groaned. He looked at his watch again and saw that he had no more time to waste. He knew Blaise and Theo were not going to leave him alone, so he just muttered, "Alright. Come on." _They just had to interfere with his plan._

He grasped the door handle and turned it. He momentarily held the door open and pushed his two friends passed the threshold. He was greeted with the sight of well _chaos_. He would have never thought it was like this backstage. There were people rushing past him with stage props and racks of costumes and dancers making their way to the changing rooms. This was so different from the other side of the curtain, where everything appeared to be organized and laidback. Everyone was in a mad rush to get to their destinations and leave for tonight. He got pushed a couple of times and would have yelled at the people who dared touch him, but the only words that repeated in his mind were _please let her still be here._

"Where to begin?" he asked himself. He did not know this woman's name. He was in such a hurry that he had not even thought about what he was going to do once he made it here. This was so unlike him because he never did something without a plan. He refused to look like a fool and tarnish his reputation. However, that is what he looked like right now: a fool standing in a crowded room.

"Um look mate. You go do your thing. Theo and I spotted some dancers, whom we would like to get to know better. Let us catch up some other time." said Blaise waving to him before he was out of sight.

_At least they are gone_ thought Draco. He saw two dancers sitting in a corner and approached them.

"Excuse me ladies. I was wondering if you could lead me towards the direction of the lead ballerina's dressing room?" he asked looking unsure.

One of them replied, "You mean Hermione Granger? Her door is the second one on the left" and pointed to a long hallway.

He gave a quick thanks and headed in the pointed direction. As he was walking, he passed by an antique mirror next to a shoe rack.

"I need to fix my appearance," he muttered and walked back to the mirror. He smoothed his hair back and adjusted his robes. He checked his teeth and casted a quick spell to make his breath smell minty fresh. While he was doing all of these things, he noticed dancers huddling together and looking at him through the mirror's reflection. He did not have time for this _again_ and gave a small wave_. It was a blessing and a curse to have such good lucks._

He found the door with the simple plaque that read Hermione Granger. _This is it_. Just as he was about to knock, he noticed he had nothing to give to the beautiful ballerina. _How rude of me_. He took out his wand and conjured up a single red rose. It was the moment he had been desperately been waiting for. He raised his hand and knocked two times.

He waited for a minute, which felt like an hour, before he came face to face with a woman, who had dirty blond hair. He was so sure that her hair was brown._ I guess it was the lighting that made her hair appeared to be brown._ He looked at the woman's face and silently noted that she was rather plain. She was pale and had thin pink lips and hazel eyes.

He immediately became dejected at the woman standing in front of him and sighed. _She was not at all what he had expected._

"This is the first time I have watched a ballet performance and it will not be the last. I thought you did wonderful Hermione. You truly captivated me" he said and handed her the red rose.

She had a bewildered expression on her face and turned to her left. _I might not like this woman, but how could she reject me!_ Draco was still so arrogant even at a time like this.

He was having a war inside his head, which stopped, when he heard the woman say, "You have another admirer Hermione. Why don't I get flowers?"

He took a couple of steps into the room and noticed all sorts of flower arrangements and stuffed animals on every available flat surface. There were so many flowers that the whole room not only looked, but smelled like a garden. His eyes drifted from one side of the room to the other, but stopped when they noticed the other occupant in the room. There _she _was.

She was sitting on a white plush chair in front of her vanity mirror. She had on a black silk robe over her costume, which she had still not changed out of. He looked at her for a long moment, trying to engrave this image to his mind. At that moment, she decided to take down her hair, which tumbled down in luscious brown curls. It was so shiny that he wanted to run his fingers through it to see if it felt like silk.

"You do get flowers Lily from your boyfriend!" retorted the brunette. She laughed, but stopped when she noticed him. Her laugh was contagious and soon the other woman, whom he just found out was named Lily, laughed along.

"Oh that is right. Maybe if I didn't have a boyfriend, I would get as many flowers as you!" answered Lily.

When the conversation ceased, there was a long awkward pause. Lily looked between the handsome man and her friend and said, "I will give you guys some privacy." As she was heading towards the door, she handed Draco back the red rose.

"Maybe next time," she winked and closed the door.

It was just him and the beautiful woman now. Alone in her dressing room.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is short, but I just wanted to update it. School just started again and I am already weighed down with homework! I also need more time to think about which direction this story is going.

Again, Draco and Hermione do not know each other. I thought that it was better for the story.

* * *

_It was just him and the beautiful woman now. Alone in her dressing room._

Draco turned to face the woman and took a couple of steps towards her.

His throat was dry, but he somehow managed to say, "This is for you."

This was entirely a new experience for him. He had never given a stranger a gift. He was always the one who received lavish gifts. Sure he gave gifts to his mother, but he knew that she would love anything that he gave to her. He could have given her dirt and she would have adored loved it. She just loved him too much. However, this person was not his mother. Who knew how Hermione would react to his rose? Would she love it or be offended by it? It was after all just one rose.

She gracefully rose up from her chair and took the rose into her delicate hands. She inhaled it deeply and smiled, showing off her perfect white teeth. Everything about this woman captivated him. His heart was beating so fast that he felt like it might explode out of his chest. _This is what girls must feel like when they see him _he thought.

He was so entranced by her that he barely heard her say, "Thank you. It is beautiful."

No, _you are beautiful._ When did he become such a lovesick fool? He was acting so unlike himself, but he could not help it when he was around her. _Love must do this to people._ If only his mother could see him right now. After repeatedly setting him up with failed blind dates, she would be delighted to hear the news that he finally found someone, whom he wanted to be with. She would probably bug him about all of the details about the mystery woman and then prepare a list of names for her grandchildren. In other words, she would never leave him alone. He loved his mother, but he needed space.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," he said and flashed her one of his drool-worthy smiles.

"I know who you are." _She did?_ "I have seen you on almost every cover of _Witch Weekly_. Am I correct Mr. Most Eligible Bachelor?" she smirked, taking a couple of steps forward.

Draco took advantage of the little distance between him and her. He searched her face for any imperfections, but failed. She was too damn _perfect_. She had full pink lips, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a few freckles along her nose. Draco took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. She smelt heavenly just like vanilla and cinnamon. He loved everything about this woman.

He came back to his senses and noticed that she turned away to place the flower in a vase. He instantly missed being close to her. As he watched her tend to his flower, he became self-conscious, a feeling which he never felt before. Here he was standing in a room full of flowers and stuff animals all given to one woman. From what he can see, she had many admirers. How was he supposed to stand out? He had given her one mere rose, something that can be so easily forgotten. If he had known about her before, he would have showered her with gifts. _There goes my chance to be with Hermione. _He mentally cursed himself. However, he would not give up so easily.

There was a long silence in the room as the two occupants in the room stared at each other. He could not take it anymore, so he blurted out, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

The corners of her mouth turned down slightly. _This is it _he thought_._

She sighed and said, "I appreciate you coming here. The rose was nice too. Unfortunately, I am going to have to say no to dinner." Her response sounded like it was rehearsed a thousand times.

"Why not," he demanded, clearly showing his anger. Screw being polite. He had just been rejected. Draco Malfoy does **not** get rejected. He was so used to getting what he wanted that he felt like her response was a slap to the face.

"Because she has a boyfriend."

Draco turned around and came face to face with the person whom he despised the most.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

_Draco turned around and came face to face with the person whom he despised the most._

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and threw her hands over his neck.

Indeed, it was Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. Unlike Hermione, Draco was not happy to have his presence in the room. One would think that the rivalry between the former Gryffindor and Slytherin would have died along with the demise of the Dark Lord, but this was a very special circumstance. This was _Harry Potter_ and _Draco Malfoy_. Their hatred for each other would never die. Draco had not seen his enemy for more than three years, yet that absence did not stop him from hearing news about the almighty, bloody Potter. He just could not escape the incessant chatter about Harry Potter anywhere. Everywhere he went it was _Harry Potter this_ and _Harry Potter that_. There were posters of him on store windows and pictures of him in the Daily Prophet. The Minister of Magic even wanted to erect a statue of him, which Harry politely declined. _Thank Merlin_. Sure he saved the wizarding world, but that was old news. People needed to move on with their lives.

Now the enmity between the two men escalated. It was not just about Quidditch games and house rivalry. This was about a _woman_.

"You came!"

"Of course I did Hermione. I never miss one of your performances. Ginny loved it too." Harry hugged her back, never once taking his eyes off the other occupant in the room.

Draco felt like he was intruding, but he was still not done talking to _her_. He planned to stay right where he was until he had another chance to talk to Hermione.

All of a sudden, a thought struck him. Harry Potter was married. So h_e has a wife and girlfriend? Didn't that go against his moral code or whatever? I guess Potter isn't a goody two-shoes. I can use this information to blackmail him, maybe expose him to the world as a fraud?_ He could read the headlines now: _Trouble in Paradise for Harry Potter? _or _The Secret Life of Harry Potter._ The thought of seeing his enemy hit rock bottom made a smile appear on his face.

The two friends finally detangled themselves from each other.

"I am going to get my stuff, but I will meet you in the lobby in ten minutes," a beaming Hermione said.

Draco noticed how happier she looked after Potter walked through the door. He wished that he was the reason why she was smiling.

Harry nodded. "Sounds good. Take your time."

She walked back to her vanity mirror and shoved all of the contents on the table into her purse.

Just as she was about to pass the threshold, she stopped and turned to face the blonde man. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Malfoy. I hope this won't be the last time you watch a ballet performance." She gave him a small smile, and then closed the door. It was such a polite reply. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised by the formality of it because the two were still strangers, having only exchanged a couple of sentences to each other. However, he wanted to be so much more than that.

The only occupants left in the room were the two men, who were silently assessing the other. Hermione was the only reason why they acted civilized, but now that she was gone all hell was about to break loose.

Draco had a huge smirk on his face.

Harry frowned. "What are you so happy about Malfoy?"

"Is the Weaslette not satisfying you? Really Potter, I never thought you would have someone on the side."

"First, her name is Ginny! Second, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Do you need a potion to remember things? I guess it makes sense why you weren't the most intelligent person at school," Draco taunted, then sighed. "You said Hermione has a boyfriend meaning you. I have no idea why she would choose you over me though. I mean I am the one who has looks, money, and brains, things which you obviously don't possess."

Harry's green eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Oh how Draco wished he could take a picture of the Boy Wonder right now and send it to the tabloids. He looked absolutely ridiculous. _Where were the reporters when he needed them the most?_

Suddenly, Harry started laughing uncontrollably. He was taking in mouthfuls of air. He looked five times worse than before.

_Potter has gone completely bonkers. Why would anyone want to have married him?_ Draco could just stare at his rival, who was making a fool out of himself.

By the time Harry was done, he had a couple of tear drops coming from his eyes. He pulled out his handkerchief from his pressed robes and started dabbing away at them.

"Are you finished Potter? I don't have time for this."

"Alright," Harry replied, trying to calm himself down.

"I think that we just established you are out of your mind. I feel sorry Jenny married you. She is stuck to a bloke like you forever."

"It's Ginny! By the way, I'm not the boyfriend. I would never do that to my wife. I love her. You might not understand that word because it's not in your vocabulary."

"Of course you are!" Draco accused, ignoring the love remark. _Potter thinks he can keep his relationship a secret. Think again._

"Listen, I'm not. Believe me or don't believe me. I could care less. Just stay away from Hermione. She is a good person and does not associate with people like you."

Harry swung the door open. "If you ever come near her again, I will hex you and you will regret the day you ever laid eyes on her." He gave him one last glare before walking out.

Draco Malfoy was the only one standing in the room. _Today is just getting better and better_ he thought. Hermione rejected him. Harry Potter threatened him. What else could go wrong?

He looked around the room and immediately felt cold. Hermione emitted warmth, which made the room come to life. Now it felt cold despite the bright bouquets of flowers and the small collection of stuffed animals. He needed to get out of this room. It was too much for him. He felt like he was suffocating.

He walked outside of the dressing room and saw a man standing with his back turned to him talking to Hermione, who had a smile plastered on her face. He did not even have to guess who this man was after all he had not changed a bit since his Hogwarts days. _Red hair and a hand-me-down robe._

It was _Weasley_. He must be the boyfriend. _Perfect_. It was not like he was any competition to him. He would show Hermione that he was the right choice for her. He will crush his opponent and win her heart. Yes, this was his plan.

_Game on Weasley._


	8. Chapter 8

**HPOV**

As she was checking to see whether or not she had everything in her bag, she unintentionally bumped into someone, sending everything out of her hands and onto the wood floor.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!"

She berated herself for not paying attention and apologized profusely, while picking up the spilled contents on the floor.

"Kidding Mione. Well not really. I might just find a bruise on my shoulder tomorrow morning."

She looked up from the floor. Her eyes traveled up the tall, lanky figure until they stopped at a mess of red hair staring down at her.

"Ron!" she exclaimed and rose from the floor to greet him with a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, yeah I know you miss me."

Despite the number of years that had gone by, he still smelt like a mixture of sandalwood and mint. She almost forgot what he smelled like, so she greedily inhaled his scent to reacquaint herself with it.

After Ron took the position of Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, she rarely saw her best friend anymore. He was a Quidditch star, always training with the team or doing press conferences. When he first told her the news, she wanted to burst out and tell him to turn down the offer. The reason was more for her benefit, rather than his. At the time, she was a small-time dancer struggling to break into the business. Since Harry and Ginny were inseparable, she really had one person to turn to confide in. _Ron_. He was always there to pick up the pieces. She would spend nights crying on his shoulder while recounting her days of vigorous training and endless auditions. He would hold her in his arms and console her, telling her that the next day was a new beginning. He had seen her at her worst, yet he never deserted her. She was grateful to have such wonderful, loving friend. So when he asked her about whether or not he should take the job, panic set in. Accepting the position meant that he would be moving away and training most of the year. She would_ lose_ him. She knew that she was being selfish for putting her needs over Ron's, but it was her greatest fear to be left alone. As she looked at his face, she knew what she had to do. His eyes were filled with such hope and joy that she did not dare be the one that ruined his dream. She grinned and told him that it was an amazing opportunity and that he should accept it. He lit up the moment he heard her response and went to tell the others the good news. There was a huge celebration that night at the Burrow, one she still remembered. The long dining table was covered with all of Ron's favorite foods. Known for his voracious appetite, he surprised everyone by finishing only half of the food. At the end of the night, everyone congratulated Ron for his accomplishments. His father raised a toast, which the others joined in, to Ron, wishing him a successful career. The next day he signed a contract with the Chudley Cannons for eight years.

"Ah! Woman, do you want to bruise my whole body?"

She loosened her embrace. "How long are you staying?" she asked, scared of his answer.

"Longer than usual. One week." He said, giving her a small smile.

Contemplating the small amount of time he would have with her and Harry, she looked into his blue eyes, one of her favorite physical traits about him, and silently nodded.

She shrieked suddenly when he gathered her in his muscular arms and started to twirl her around.

"Ronald Weasley! Put me down this instant before I vomit on you! I am getting dizzy."

He gingerly placed her back on the ground. "And to think that you would be used to spinning around by now," he laughed.

She glared at him for a few seconds before she joined in too. She just could not stay mad at him. His laughter was infectious. When she finally stopped to catch her breath, she took the time to study the man in front of her. Noticing how healthy and happy he looked, she knew that she made the right decision to let him go several years prior. Now the two had gotten what they wanted the most in the world.

The happy moment burst when she heard him speak again.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Ron hissed. Looking at her friend's face, she saw it shift from a look of joviality to one of annoyance. He pushed her behind him as if to protect her. She merely rolled her eyes even though he could not see them.

"Just my luck. I have not seen him since Hogwarts and I planned to keep it like that. Now he is here of all places!" he ranted.

_Who was he talking about? _She could not see past his large frame, so she placed her right hand on his left shoulder to get a better view. She traced his line of vision until her eyes connected with a pair of gray ones.

It was Draco Malfoy. He was standing on the other side of the room with his hands in his robes. Despite the large distance, she knew it was him. She had never seen anyone other than him with that shade of blonde before. She thought he had left a while ago, yet he was still here. _Did he still want to talk to her? _She told herself no. _Why would Draco Malfoy waste his time talking to me? After all, he could have any woman he wanted. She wasn't special. _She studied him and saw a frown appear on his flawless face for a brief second before he recovered. If she had blinked, she would have missed it.

She stared at him, not knowing what to do. _Should I go over there?_ She saw him smirk and wink at her before exiting the backstage. She gasped, but Ron was so busy fuming to himself that he did not notice the exchange_. Did he know something about Draco?_ From his reaction, he obviously hated the guy. It was so unusual. _Ron and Harry always reacted this way when a guy dared look at her. However, this time was different. Ron looked like he was going to murder Draco._ She needed to know the connection between her friends and him.

Turning back to her friend, she noticed his face turning a light shade of red, almost matching his hair.

She shook him out of his reverie. "Ron! He is gone now."

"Oh. Well um ok then." he said, clearly embarrassed. "Read for dinner?"

"Yes. I told Harry that I would meet him in the front of the lobby."

"Great." He picked up her bag with one arm and draped his other arm over her shoulder. The two walked to the exit, looking like a couple. She knew people thought Ron Weasley, the great Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, was her boyfriend. She heard the whispers and read the gossip column, which she considered rubbish, in the newspaper every once in a while. The media assumed that someone like her would date someone else who was in the spotlight. However, they were wrong because they did not know the real story. She and Ron were just friends and always would be. They briefly dated, but discovered that there was not any chemistry. The two departed on good terms and even joked about their failed relationship. One day she asked him for a large favor: to pretend to be in a relationship with her. She knew it was a lot to ask of him, but he accepted without hesitation. Ron was always someone she could count on. From that moment on, he agreed to be her cover, her fake boyfriend, so that she would not have to deal with men throwing themselves at her. They still did, but not as much anymore. She was able to keep up this charade and trick everyone for years until today. As soon as she looked into Draco's eyes, she felt that he could see through her and her lies.

_Could he see though her façade, the one she worked so hard to put up?_


End file.
